Fallout: Online
by Lovus Eternius
Summary: January 1st, 2033 - The Release of Fallout: Online. Molecular Transmission into a video game, true full dive. Disclaimer: all relations to real world games are purely coincidental, but that is what this story is inspired by. Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**New Years Day – Release of Fallout Online**

 **2033, January 1** **st**

Fireworks, fireworks that never end.

Loud bangs filling the city as riots tear it apart with firebombs and improvised explosives. Gunshots as dangerous citizens are put down with nonlethal armaments.

The Chief Executive Officer looks down upon the citizens of the world through a glass window. Smiling. He raises the crystal mug in his left hand to his lips and takes a short sip then turns from the window and sets the mug down on his desk. "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen…" He murmured and took in a long, egotistical breath in through his nose. "Ants, writhing around in search of familiarity in an unfamiliar environment." He stated bluntly.

"Servers are at forty percent of maximum capacity, stress testing was done, but the servers are being probed by hackers familiar with the world seed in a futile attempt to drive us out of business to keep their own games aloft. It won't work." Reported the Chief Technical Director of Fallout Online, who stood at the other side of the desk. His beard was well-trimmed and his hair was gelled, well managed. Obviously a uniform guy with no time for jokes or nonsense.

"Thanks, Ed." The CEO stated bluntly, bored already.

"I'd prefer if you try to exercise some degree of formality in a situation as… serious as this."

"I know there's a lot going on, and I know that you've all done at least a hundred thousand playtests in attempts to find bugs and glitches in the system that don't exist – but you know, take a breath and try to relax a little – nothing will go wrong." The CEO tried out his art of persuasion in the real world, didn't work.

"Yes, yes, an independent nuclear reactor with emission management, minimized air pollution and a local power network housed in our very HQ that is under constant watch in an air-tight and impenetrable subterranean fortress to prevent outages. It is also where our database is housed. It is what our players connect to – we MUST, ensure their safety for the sake of continued profits and reassurance that we are not planning to do what…" He lowered his voice to a hissing whisper. " _Kayaba Akihito…_ did." He let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I get it." The CEO waved a hand dismissively.

"Sir… we are playing with DEATH every day in this game, it took us MILLIONS of tests with Artificial Intelligences to figure out how to make people respawn at base."

"God damn it Edward! NOTHING will go wrong!" The big man in the office shouted.

The lights flickered.

Edward took in a deep breath like he just took a hit in the chest. "Shit… power fluctuation! FLUCTUATION! FUCK!" He roared and stomped out of the room and the CEO watched him go running down the corridor.

The CEO let out a deep sigh, and then everything went to shit.


	2. Fallout Online Chapter One

Chapter One: Deadlands

2033, January 1st

The office of the CEO of the studio that created Fallout Online was pristine, untouched by the horrors of the streets below. The CEO stood at the window again in silence. His gaze was set on the Horizon, rather than the mewling children on the streets below. Incognisant compared to what he was witnessing. It was brilliant, red, amber, all colors of the red end of the ultra violet spectrum mixed together to create a collection of mushroom clouds that danced in unison. They were distant. He was certain he would have some time… ran over to his computer terminal and began initiating commands with dexterity hidden by his rough and tough guy appearance. He knew something like this may happen in the not too distant future. But to think it would be this soon… a vault of it's own was what Fallout Online would be, but they weren't prepared, were they? He didn't know.

Out of curiosity, despite the fact that he was pretty much out of time like the rest of humanity… he checked the servers, and saw the number beyond what had been stated five minutes ago - When Ed had rushed out. Ninety-nine percent of the total capacity had already been filled. Over nine-hundred million players… and that's all they could save out of over ten-billion.

He let out a deep sigh and turned to look at his open door. Then picked up the molecular relay device that sat on his desk. "Sarah, Gabriel, Keira… I hope you'll be alright." He stated, and those were his last words in a world torn apart by nuclear war in a heartbeat. He knew that his staff would do the same, they were smart – they were required to be smart and the last one-percent was saved for them. Still, somebody needs to manage the world… the society. To keep them all safe whether they wanted to be safe or not. Did they even know the world was destroyed by nuclear fire? They would be in denial… because their families may not play together.

His vision faded and he became nothingness as he connected to the server for the first and last time as Admin Darius Froste.


	3. FO Ch2

_**January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2033**_

 _ **12:05AM**_

 **Garost**

 **Lv. 1**

 **Health: 130/130**

 **Action Points: 160/160**

 **Rads: 0**

 **Carry Capacity: 9/300**

 **SPECIAL**

 **Str. 10**

 **Per. 8**

 **End. 3**

 **Cha. 2**

 **Int. 8**

 **Agi. 10**

 **Luck. 5**

 **Inventory**

 **Weapons**

 **Pipe Pistol**

 **Rusted Short-Sword**

 **(2) Firebombs**

 **Apparel**

 **Clean Jumpsuit**

 **Ragged Fingerless Gloves**

 **Ammo**

 **(50) .32 Rounds**

"Mmm…" He hummed, his gaze set as his user interface. The pip-boy RobCo Edition… a hassle but apparently a useful commodity in the fictional past of this fictional world, to think that even the UI has lore. He flipped through a variety of things, completing the simple tutorial in just five minutes and eager to get out into the world. He was no stranger to MMORPGs.

 _Crackle_

The sound of gravel behind him shifting, he reacted quickly but did not draw his weapon – it would serve no purpose as this area was not a Player Vs. Player area.

He turned his ice-cold and brain freezing gaze towards a girl the same age as him. "Keira." He stated bluntly, surprised that she had already managed to find him, not that the starting area was an endless expanse filled with loot and experience or anything.

"Gabriel," She returned his greeting and her stare was the same as his. One might almost think they were twins… oh wait. Yeah, they're twins.

He sent her a friend request, her username was simply: Rakei. She was playing as a female with white hair and ice-blue eyes. In a word, her avatar was based on her real world appearance. She was armed with the same starting gear as him and the two of them stood there for a few moments.

Garost, or simply Gabriel slowly turned his gaze away from her to stare at the horizon for a few moments. He gets it from his father. "Player freedom… they weren't joking." He murmured and Rakei wrapped her arms around his dominant arm, and rested her head on his shoulder.

 _Fwhip._

"Niichaaan! Not fair!" Rakei pouted.

In a blur of motion, he disappeared from her grasp and was next seen walking towards the horizon. In search of a quest-giver.

He did not reply.


End file.
